leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twisted Fate/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki * został zaprojektowany przez Guinsoo. *W polskiej wersji językowej głosu bohaterowi udzielił Karol Wróblewski, który dubbinguje także . *Jego imię dosłownie znaczy Pokręcony'' Los'' (ang. Twisted – Pokręcony; Fate – Los). * dawniej pochodził z Demacii, zanim jego historia została zmieniona. *Najczęściej jest porównywany do Gambita z komiksów X-Men, ze względu na jego broń, jaką jest rzucanie kartami oraz jego sposób mówienia. ** Dawniej, moc zdobył dzięki Dr. Xavierowi Rathowi, którego można nawiązać do profesora Charlesa Xaviera (bardziej znanego jako Profesor X). * Przypomina również z ubioru oraz stylu walki Dandymana z anime Hellsing Ultimate. * Dodatkowo może nawiązywać do Luxorda z sagi Kingdom Hearts. * jest jednym z sześciu pierwszych zaprojektowanych bohaterów, takich jak , , , i . *Taniec jest to nawiązanie do niezwykle popularnego tańca z teledysku do południowokoreańskiej piosenki Gangnam Style zespołu Psy. Porównanie można zobaczyć tutaj. * jest jednym z czterech bohaterów, których taniec jest udźwiękowiony. Pozostali to: , oraz . *Jego obrazek na oficjalnej stronie był dwa razy zmieniany – raz, kiedy zapowiedziano (mgła na całym obrazku) a dwa, gdy został ujawniony (ciemniejsze kolory za wyjątkiem kart). Skórki * **Jest drugą postacią, która otrzymała 10 skórek. Pierwszą była . **W tle widnieje Bilgewater. * **Ma logo wydarzenia widoczne na jego ramieniu, kapeluszu i pasie. **Jego skórka była rozdawana jedynie w czasie PAX w 2009 roku. **Obecnie jest jedną z najrzadszych skórek w League of Legends. **Dzieli temat z i . * **Nawiązuje do La Hire – francuskiego dowódcy wojsk podczas wojny stuletniej, który jest określany jako walet kier we francuskiej interpretacji kart. **Nawiązuje do klasy Red Mage z sagi Final Fantasy. **Dzieli temat z , , i . * **Jego obrazek został przedstawiony w trakcie PAX w 2009 roku. **Należy do skórek Legendarnych (obecnie Klasyczna) choć nie posiada dużych zmian w umiejętnościach czy w wyglądzie. **Można zobaczyć, że przy pasie ma książkę przypominającą . * **Dzieli temat z . * **Dzieli temat z i . **Na swoim chińskim portrecie używa kart do tarota. * **Jest odniesieniem do powieści Trzech muszkieterowie. **Dzieli podobny temat z . * **Posiada karty, które mają symbole podobne do tych, które ma . **Dzieli temat z . * **Został wydany z okazji Mistrzostw Świata w Piłce Nożnej 2014 w Brazylii. **Dzieli temat z . ***Do piłkarskiej serii należą również: , , , , , i . * **Jest nawiązaniem do młodzieńczych czasów, kiedy był partnerem , z którym również dzieli temat. **To pierwsza skórka, która ukazuje bohatera bez kapelusza. **W animacjach zamiast interakcji z kapeluszem, używa karty do gry (np. gdy chce się złapać za głowę). * **Dzieli temat z , , i . **W tle widnieje . **Sceneria prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do XIX-wiecznego Londynu. Relacje *W trakcie Bilgewater: Morze w Ogniu w Akcie II, dowiadujemy się, że ma na imię Tobias. * i byli pierwszą oficjalną parą, zaznaczone zostało to w The Journal of Justice,'' Issue 1''. **Niestety, zakończyła tą relację, co zostało podane w Issue 10. * i byli dawniej partnerami w nielegalnych interesach, dzięki czemu byli znani w całym Valoranie. Któregoś dnia, jego partnera złapano, kiedy on uszedł bez szwanku. Po tym incydencie zmienił swoje imię na Twisted Fate. *Istnieje przypuszczenie, że jest ścigany przez . **Bandyta zawsze zostawia kartę z ornamentem C''' i stał się dla niej nemezis. **Wiadomo, że on i rzekomo ukradli kosztowności ze '''Skarbca Mechanicznego w Piltover i tak wykiwali strażników, że załadowali łup na skradziony wcześniej transportowiec. Na miejscu zbrodni została jedynie karta Tobiasa. *Jest ścigany przez za zdradę . *Przed aktualizacją historii, wydał Dr. Priggsowi w zamian za niebezpieczny eksperyment, który dał mu magiczne moce. **Po ucieczce z więzienia, szuka , żeby się na nim zemścić. Filmy left left cs:Twisted Fate/Galerie de:Twisted Fate/Skins & Trivia en:Twisted Fate/Skins es:Twisted Fate/SkinsTrivia fr:Twisted Fate/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Twisted Fate/SkinsTrivia sk:Twisted Fate/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów